1 vs. 100
1 vs. 100 is a game show created by Endemol that is aired in several countries. The game pits one person against 100 others for a chance to win a large cash prize. The game first aired in the Netherlands as Eén tegen 100, sponsored by the Nationale Postcode Loterij (National Postal Code Lottery). General format In all versions of 1 vs. 100, one player is selected to play the game as The One against 100 other people (50 on some versions such as Belarus and Portugal, 101 on the Taiwanese version), collectively known as The Mob (or what "Mob" translates to in the local language). Depending on the format of the game, the player can be selected randomly from the Mob, or selected independently. To win the game outright, the One must eliminate all 100 members of the Mob by answering questions correctly. After having the opportunity to select a difficulty level or a category in some versions, a multiple-choice question with three options is revealed (on some versions, such as the U.S. and Australia, the player is given only the question, with no opportunity to select a difficulty and a category). The Mob is given a short amount of time (15 seconds on the US show, 10 seconds on the Brazilian version, 6 seconds for other versions, such as Australia) to lock in their answer before The One is given the opportunity to answer the question. If the One is correct, all Mob members that answered the question incorrectly are eliminated from further play, bringing the lone contestant closer to winning the game. The amount of money in the contestant's bank also increases by an amount dependent on the number of mob members eliminated in that question. If the contestant eliminates all 100 mob members, he or she claims all the money in the bank or a fixed top prize. However, if the One is incorrect, the game ends and he or she leaves with nothing. In some versions, the remaining members of the Mob who answered the question correctly split the losing contestant's winnings. In some other versions, one or a few of the 100 mob members may receive the losing contestant's money through a random selection. The One can select from a limited number of "helps," "escapes" or "dodges" depending on the version; escapes or dodges exempt the player from having to answer the question, but part of the bank must be forfeited (except in France, see below). Alternatively, a player can obtain more information on the mob's answers by using one of the "helps". In some versions of the game, the contestant is given the opportunity to take the amount in the bank and leave the game in between questions. Some versions even have "jokers," mob members who are worth a certain amount rather than the standard amount for the question should they be eliminated after a question is answered correctly. There are usually three on versions that have them. Helps Unlike the European (and Hong Kong) versions of the show, there are no "dodges" or "doublers" on the American version of the show. Instead, each player receives opportunities to receive assistance from the mob, known as "helps". Originally there were two helps, which could only be used in order. Starting with the sixth episode, a third option was added, the three helps were given names, and players could choose any of the three at any point in the game. * During "Poll The Mob" (originally the first help), the player selects one of the three answers to get more information about. The number of "mob" players who chose that answer is revealed, and the contestant chooses one of the revealed mob members to discuss his or her response. * For "Ask The Mob" (originally the second help), two mob members are randomly selected: one who answered correctly and one who answered incorrectly. Each explains his or her decision to the contestant, which in turn also eliminates the third choice from consideration. If everyone in the mob either got the question right or wrong, the choice is not shown and the two mob members are not selected (it happened once on Brazil, when the one faced exactly two remaining contestants on the mob). * For "Trust The Mob" (added in episode 6), the contestant is automatically committed to the most popular answer the mob gave. The American version has also incorporated the "Sneak Peek," which allows a player to see their next question (but not the three answers) before deciding whether or not to answer the next question. In 2007, it was used when a player eliminated 90 or more members of the mob. After only two people managed to do so, it eventually became available once a player has used all their helps in season two. Changes to the American version The 2008 season brought a noticeable change to the set of 1 vs. 100: the wall of mob members now has a screen in the middle of it on which the question is shown as well as the total amount of cash the player has, while the old digital board used for questions now simply displays the show's logo. The 2010 version brought many noticeable changes, the largest of all being a mob playing via 100 individual webcams being displayed on a large screen. The show is now hosted by Carrie Ann Inaba instead of Bob Saget. The show is also now aired on GSN, and offers a top prize of $50,000. International variants List of contestants who beat the mob On January 4, 2008, NBC aired a special, 1 vs. 100: Battle of the Sexes. Jason Luna eliminated the last 15 women in the mob with one question (What is the most popular card-giving holiday according to Hallmark? – the answer was Christmas, and incorrect answers were Mother's Day and Valentine's Day) and won US$1,000,000. Therefore, this is the only episode and special to win $1,000,000 in show history. Also, as seen in the article: * Three people in Belarus won BYR 50,000,000 (or $2,500). * Two people in Bulgaria won BGN 100,000 (or $56,300). * One person in Brazil (Natan Rodrigues) won R$1,000,000 (or $313,500). * Five people in Croatia (Zlatko Šaponjić, Mirjana Ševo, Siniša Belina, Tomislav Grubišić and Mirko Miočić) won 288.247/296.278/317.435/334.309/366.494 Kn (or $47.872/49.206/52.719/55.522/59.500). * Eleven people in France won €200,000 (or $218,440). * One person in Germany (Marc Lucas) won €100,000 (or $109,220). * Eleven people in Hong Kong beat all the mobs. The first one was Louis Hung (孔令慈) who won HK$25,225 (or $3,250) at the Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? winners special. The biggest winner was Steven Ng (伍耀泉) who won HK$603,933 (or $77,800). * One person in Hungary (Horvath Gyorgy) won Ft 50,000,000 (or $180,000). * One person in Israel (Moshe Abu-Aziz) won ₪1,000,000 (or $260,500). * Six people in Italy (Giorgio Cascini, Marco Cito, Antonio Capelli, Fabio D'Souza, Maurizio Biscàro and Isabella Marchetto) won €200,000. * Twenty-one people in South Korea (Jeong Young-Jin, Lee Wook-Ryun, Kim Joon-Gyum, Shin Eun-Im, Kim Gyung-Mok, Lee Jae-Wook, Park Ji-Sun (received ₩25,000,000 (or $22,500) due to missing the double chance question), Park Sang-Hum, Hwang Hyeon-Hee, Jeon Tae-Guan, and Kim Tae-Gyeong, Kang Soo-Jeong, Peter Bartholomew, Jang Jin-yeong, Lee Chang-myung, Seo Su-min, Yoo Min-sang, Sung Hyuk, Han Hye-Yeon, Nam Gung-in, Kim tae-woo) won ₩50,000,000 (or $45,000). * Two people in the Philippines won P2,000,000 (or $40,800). First is comedian Reynold "Pooh" Garcia on a 1 vs 100 Kids special and Jay Contreras, from the band Kamikazee, on a 1 vs. 100 Gays special. * Six people in the United Kingdom won a £50,000 (or $62,000) bonus after beating the mob and answering one final question correctly. Another person beat the mob, but rather than answer the bonus question, he took home over £16,000. * Many contestants in Vietnam had defeated all mob members under the Dutch format. The biggest winnings record was set on March 28, 2011 by Lê Thị Hường who won 46,190,000₫ after answering 6 questions without using any dodges, plus a 5,000,000₫ prize for the best performance among the mob members on the previous episode, making her total winnings 51,190,000₫ (or $2,300). Under the American format, two people won 50,000,000₫ ($2,240) and five people won 80,000,000₫ ($3,580). Video games A video game adaptation of the show was released for the Nintendo DS on July 3, 2008. A massively multiplayer online version was released in Spring 2009 over Xbox 360's Xbox Live Primetime. A mobile video game adaptation of the show has been released for cell phones, developed by Gameloft. In 2008, Jakks Pacific released a TV Games version of 1 vs. 100. Category:1 vs. 100 Category:Television series by Endemol Category:IOS games